Myougi
Myougi, The daughter of Jeh'Oul, appears multiple times in the game. meets Myougi]] The first encounter of Myougi is also the first boss fight. 'Myougi' : * HP: 24 (Mortal mode) * Throws fireballs that leaves flames on the ground if they don't hit Vi. The amount of fireballs depends on difficulty. * Lights fire to all ground for a short period of time. * Summon enemies. Either: ** Two Convings ** Two Charrers ** A ' '''Flood of Demon Eyes * Has an invincibility shield that is activated during attacks. A Example Gameplay 'Myougi II :''' * HP: 80 (Mortal mode) * Special health bar - Decides when the player can attack her, if attack to early, Myougi will regenerate some health. * Fire shield - Gradually creates more fireballs that orbit around her, these will hurt Vi on contact, and block orbs of purity. * Stalking flame - Creates a big fireball that will follow the player for a long period of time, if hit, it will dash towards the player, meteors can destroy it. * Meteors - Will summon meteors from the roof that will aim towards Vi. Can be used to destroy stalking flame. * Fire portals - Will create a portal that will leave a short tail of fire behind, the portal doesn't hurt the player, but the fire does. * Bouncing meteors - Will spawn two meteors that will bounce around the screen in a set pattern. These won't destroy stalking flame. * Rage - Activated at 40% - Will create a portal that spews fireballs counter-clockwise, then clockwise, and then counter-clockwise again. After that, it will throw out fireballs at random around the area, lastly, Myougi will summon meteors with small gaps to stand in. * Death - Will create a ball with a skull inside instantly after rage, this works like the stalking flame, but can't be destroyed, and will be knocked back upon shooting it. It will last through the rest of the battle. Myougi can take 8 damage, then she will fall and cry, destroying stalking flame if this is in the area. The player then have a chance to knock her into the lava on the sides, which will deal another 8 damage. Failing to do so will cause Myougi to jump and say "What did you even do?" A Example Gameplay Related achievements Updates Patch 1.02 (30/11/14) *You should now be able to progress after beating Myougi II on Angel mode *Myougi II's second phase has been nerfed so it's not as RNG heavy Patch 1.03 (30/11/14) *Myougi II has had some bug fixes and tweaks to be more accessible Patch 1.04 (01/12/14) *Myougi II's Demon Mode has seen some changes to help reduce RNG's impact on the fight Myougi II- Angel Mode (?/12/14) *See Video Patch 1.07 (09/12/14) *Myougi II's 'Meteors' have a longer cast time *Myougi II's 'Meteors' should stand out against the background better *Myougi II's 'Fire Portals' now have a smaller "tail" *Myougi II's 'Fire Shield' should no longer block shots during her enrage *Myougi II's 'Stalking Flame' now lasts significantly longer *Myougi II's 'Stalking Flame' will now collide with meteors, decreasing it's size. If it becomes small enough it will dissipate entirely *Myougi II has a new move in her arsenal *Myougi II can only have one set of 'Meteors' active at a time Trivia * Defeating Myougi will award the player with the skill "slide". * Defeating Myougi II won't award the player with anything, but will allow progress into the game. * Myougi can be seen portrayed on statues and paintings multiple times in Acropolis of Anguish. * Myougi is one of three characters to actually have a voice in the game. The other two being Dark Annihilator and Supreme Jeh'Oul. * Myougi's cup is C by the game designer Gallery See also Enemies